Ichigo's White Day
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Gimana ya acara white day-nya Ichigo? Terus siapa cewek yang bakalan dapet balesan spesialnya? My first fic in Bleach! R & R, kayy?


Disclaimer : Pinjem punya Tite Kubo- sensei

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Jayus, dll. Maklum first fic di Bleach!

-

-

**Ichigo's White Day**

**~ by : Kakkoii-chan ~**

-

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri diam lumayan lama di depan sebuah kalender berukuran sedang, dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, sekaligus mata yang masih agak-agak 5 watt.

"Hey, Ichigo! Aku tunggu di luar ya. Jangan lama-lama." Pamit Rukia sebelum dia melompat keluar jendela kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat kalender di depan matanya. Tanggal 14 Maret. Ia mengucek matanya, meyakinkan bahwa matanya tidaklah rabun. Padahal kalendernya cuma 10 cm di depan hidungnya. Kalau diperbesar, tepat di sekeliling angka 14 itu, terdapat lingkaran tipis bewarna putih, yang nggak akan keliatan dengan mata normal sekalipun, kecuali jarak mata kita sekitar 1 cm dengan penerangan seterang lampu operasi.

Setelah yakin betul, hari ini bener-bener tanggal 14 Maret, Ichigo langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai-sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit aja, dia udah rapi dengan setelan seragamnya yang biasa.

"Heh, jeruk! Lama banget sihh?" sambut Rukia begitu kepala Ichigo keluar dari pintu.

"Dasar cerewet! Noh, dimakan dulu. Belum sarapan kan?" balas Ichigo sambil melempar beberapa sandwich yang dibungkus tissue kepada Rukia.

Rukia yang tadinya mulutnya manyun, langsung tercengang. Hanyut terpesona dalam pikirannya, yang udah mulai neriakin puji-pujian buat Ichigo atas kebaikan hatinya. Kemudian mulai makan sambil senyum-senyum.

-

-

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, suasana kelas udah lumayan rame saat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di kelas tersebut. Nggak cewek, nggak cowok, semua pada asyik ngobrolin event hari ini. Yap, apalagi kalo bukan White Day.

Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk di tempat yang agak ke belakang, sekaligus dekat pintu. Biar kalo mau tidur atau keluar gampang. Sementara Rukia duduk agak ke depan. Biasa, anak rajin gitu.

Tanpa diundang, datanglah dua orang teman Ichigo, si Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Yo, Ichigo! Tau kan sekarang hari apaa?? Kamu mau ngasih balesan apa nih?" Keigo menanyai Ichigo dengan semangat 45.

"Eh?" Ichigo menjawab kaget. Keigo dan Mizuiro menatapnya tertarik. "Males banget. Siapa juga yang nyuruh dia ngasih cokelat ke aku." Jawabnya sok cuek, padahal dalam hati ada rencana juga. Orihime yang berada nggak jauh dari TKP, langsung ambruk saking shocknya mendengar pernyataan dari cowok yang bulan lalu dia kasih coklat rasa durian bayam, yang jelas banget, nggak akan pernah dimakan sama tuh cowok. Sementara Rukia, hatinya udah hancur berserakan, nggak nyangka Ichigo bakal bilang kayak gitu ke dia. Dalam hati langsung berencana pulang kampung ke Soul Society.

-

-

Begitu pulang sekolah, Ichigo langsung ndeketin Rukia, yang auranya itu lohh.. mendung-mendung suram gitu, dan bilang, "Hm.. Rukia.. kamu pulang duluan aja deh. Aku ada urusan."

Rukia langsung berbalik, melempar tatapan sebal ke Ichigo, "Nggak usah disuruh juga, aku nggak bakal nungguin kamu." Jawabnya dingin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Mendadak Ichigo merasa agak merinding.

-

-

"Dimana Urahara-san?!?" tanpa ba-bi-bu Rukia langsung bertanya setengah ngebentak Jinta dan Ururu yang lagi menyapu pelataran toko.

"Hei.. bisa minta baik-baik nggak sih?!?" balas Jinta nyolot. Ururu menarik-narik tangan Jinta, menahan agar anak itu nggak tambah emosi.

"Ehh.. ni anak malah nyolot!" bentak Rukia lagi, "Sekarang ini.."

"Ah.. Kuchiki Rukia. Ada apa mencariku?" Uruhara keluar dari toko dengan wajah tenang. Padahal daritadi rumahnya udah diteriakin.

"Uruhara-san." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Uruhara. Mendadak terdengar backsound ala film India, kemudian Uruhara dan Rukia saling bertatapan.

"Kuchiki?"

"Uruhara-san?"

Oke cukup. Balik ke cerita asli.

"Aku minta sekarang juga bukakan pintu menuju Soul Society!" kata Rukia to-the-point.

"Hah?" Uruhara terkejut, mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, barangkali ada barang yang nyangkut. "Aku pasti salah dengar. Memangnya ada urusan apa kamu ke Soul Society?"

"Ah.. bukan urusanmu. Bukain cepeettt!!!" bentak Rukia, di belakangnya petir udah menyambar-nyambar. Uruhara lansung merinding, nggak nyangka ternyata Rukia bisa serem juga.

"I-iya.. iya. Dalam 5 menit bakalan siap."

-

-

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang, coklat kayak gimana ya yang disukai Rukia? Yang coklat putih ato coklat item? Dengan tampang ala detekti swasta memecahkan kasus, Ichigopun akhirnya mengambil coklat putih. Alasannya sekarang kan white day, berarti coklatnya kudu putih.

Ia pun menuju ke rak coklat putih, kemudian terdiam lagi. Mau bentuk yang kayak gimana ya? Bunder, lonjong, kotak, ato segitiga? Setelah sedikit mengubrak-abrik rak coklat itu, akhirnya Ichigo menemukan coklat putih berbentuk kepala kelinci yang lagi nyengir memamerkan dua giginya.

Rukia kan suka sama kelinci, pikir Ichigo. Akhirnya ia membawa coklat itu ke kasir. Setelah coklatnya dibungkus dan dibayar, Ichigo cepat-cepat keluar dari toko. Nggak banget kan, kalo dia sampai kepergok di toko coklat kayak gini?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh kaget. "Yekz.. Keigo? Mizuiro?"

"Ngapain kamu ke sini Ichigo?" tanya Mizuiro polos.

"Jangan-jangan beli hadiah white day yaa? Hayoo.. ngaku nggak??" goda Keigo, menyikut lengan Ichigo.

"E-enak aja. Cuma kebetulan lewat kok!" Kilah Ichigo, berusaha menghindari tatapan ganas duo penggosip sejati ini.

"Terus bungkusan yang kamu bawa itu apa?" tanya Mizuiro lagi, matanya udah menyipit jahil. Berasa dapet bahan ejekan baru. Secara, mari kita bayangkan seorang Ichigo + toko coklat = bungkusan misterius, siapa yang tahan buat nggak ngegodain?

"I-ini?" Ichigo tanpa sadar mengangkat bukngkusannya, bikin mata Keigo dan Mizuiro membulat untuk menelaah bungkusan itu. Sadar akan perbuatan bodohnya, Ichigo menarik kembali bungkusannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik badannya. "Apaan sih?"

"Sudahlah Ichigo.. akuilah sajaa.." rayu Keigo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit. Bikin orang-orang yang liat muntah di tempat.

"Ngakuin apa maksudnya? Orang ini titipannya si Yuzu kok!" ujar Ichigo mantap. Keigo dan Mizuiro mencibir tak percaya. "Beneran deh!" Ichigo mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda suer dengan ekspresi, ohh sangat meyakinkan.

"Oh yeahh?!?" seru Keigo dan Mizuiro masih nggak percaya. Saking tingginya frekuensi mereka, kaca sebelah sampe retak.

"Terserah deh.. Duluan yaa, ditungguin Yuzu nih!" Ichigo sukses ngacir.

-

-

Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kecepatan gajah dikejar macan tutul pincang. Merapikan sekilas rambutnya dan bajunya, kemudian masuk dengan lagak gagah. Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, orang yang dicari tidak ada di tempat!

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo. Hening. Ia pun membuka pintu toilet, kali aja tuh cewek lagi semedi di sana. Nihil. Di dalam lemari tempat biasa dia tidur, kosong. Di balik pintu, nggak ada. Di bawah meja, hampa. Jangan-jangan ngumpet di balik keset lagi! Pikir Ichigo bloon. Ya jelas ngga mungkin dan never ever ada.

"Ichi-nii nyariin apa?" tiba-tiba suara Karin terdengara dari belakang Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mbalik dengan gerakan ajaib bernama jungkir balik. Karin masih ngeliatin keset yang dari tadi diangkatin Ichigo.

"Eh.. Karin. Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan topik (atau perhatian mungkin).

"Lewat aja." Jawab Karin tanpa beban. "Ichii-nii aneh sihh. Nyariin koin? Berapaan sih?" sambung Karin sok tau. Ichigo sweat drop.

-

-

Akhirnya, dengan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal keluar dari mulut seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, bebaslah Ichigo dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Karin yang makin lama makin nggak nyambung dari pertanyaan awal. Ia pun berkeliling kota Karakura untuk nyariin gadis pendek bernama Rukia. Dari supermareket sampai ke Tempat Pembuangan Akhir udah ditelusuri, tapi tetep aja nggak ketemu. Ichigo sampai mikir, jangan-jangan Rukia terlalu pendek, sampai-sampai nggak keliatan. *ditendang*

Dengan tenaga terakhir, sampailah ia di depan toko Urahara. Langit udah agak-agak gelap. Ichigo baru sadar kalo ternyata dia belum makan siang. Ia pun mengetuk pintu toko dengan pelan nan lemah.

"Selamat datang! Loh Ichigo? Kok lemes?" ternyata Pak Tessai yang membukanya.

"Lapeer.." gumam Ichigo lemah, mirip pengemis nggak makan seminggu. Tessai yang berhati lembut dan baik hatipun tak tega melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di depannya, cowok berambut orange berwajah kotor dengan lalat mengelilinginya. Dengan sukarela, diangkat masuklah tubuh Ichigo ke dalam toko.

-

-

"Huaa.. Arigato Gozaimasu, Tessai, Uruhara, dan lain-lain!" ucap Ichigo penuh rasa syukur, dengan keadaan bersih dan wangi. Mangkok nasi di depannya kosong tak bersisa, bahkan sebutir nasipun nggak ada!

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa." Kata Uruhara santai sambil tertawa. "Jadi.. Kurosaki-kun, kenapa kamu bisa berada dalam keadaan yang ya-ampun-nggak-banget itu?"

"Oh iya ya!" Ichigo menepuk dahinya (yang ada nyamuknya). "dari tadi tuh aku nyariin Rukia. Kalian liat dia nggak?"

"Ah Kuchiki-san. Dia mah tadi ke sini, minta dibukain pintu ke Soul Society. Mana mintanya maksa sambil marah-marah gitu. Ih.. serem banget deh!" ujar Uruhara panjang lebar, tanpa sadar penyakit bancinya kambuh.

"Dia ke sini? Minta dibukain pintu ke Soul Society? Buat apa?" tanya Ichigo beruntun.

"Nggak tau juga tuh, ditanyain malah marah-marah. Kayaknya dia lagi kesel banget deh." Jelas Uruhara lagi, diiringi anggukan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bukakan sekali lagi. Aku juga ada urusan ke Soul Society." Ichigo langsung berdiri, menatap tajam ke arah orang-orang toko Urahara.

"EHH??" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aku mohon." Pinta Ichigo pake acara sembah sungkem. Dikarenakan penghuni toko Urahara kebanyakan punya sindrom banci, maka luluhlah hati mereka. Dengan senang hati, diantarlah Ichigo menuju Soul Society.

-

-

DOK.. DOK.. DOK..

Seorang penjaga pintu membuka pintu, "Kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Siapa dan mau mencari siapa?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki mencari Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Ichiga nggak sabar.

"Sudah membuat janji?"

"ARGHHH.. minggir deh!" Ichigo menyeruak masuk, celingak-celinguk bingung mencari arah. Setelah berpikir selama 15 menit, akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke arah kanan, yang kayaknya keliatan lebih meyakinkan (?).

Ia kembali menyusuri halaman luas rumah keluarga Kuchiki, yang terus terang saja tidak disangka Ichigo sama sekali. Padahal udah jelas, keluarga Kuchiki itu kan termasuk keluarga bangsawan, jadi wajarlah kalo rumahnya segede keraton plus alun-alunnya.

"Jadi sebenernya kamu ngapain sih pake acara ke sini segala?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Byakuya Kuchiki yang nggak tau datanganya dari mana.

"Emangnya kenapa? Nii-sama nggak suka kalo aku maen ke sini?" suara Rukia ikutan nimbrung. Dari suaranya sih, kayaknya si Rukia lagi kesel. Ichigo langsung celingak-celinguk, mencari sosok pemilik suara-suara ini.

"Enggaklah Rukia sayang. Malah Nii-san seneng kamu jauh dari makluk oranye nggak jelas itu." Kata Byakuya berapi-api.

Melihat api yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter dari Ichigo, Ichigopun mendekatinya. Ternyata betul, tampaklah dua sosok manusia, yang satu masih tampak berapi-api, yang satunya… auranya nggak enak dilihat.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo, muncul bagaikan tamu tak diundang di depan Kuchiki bersaudara yang kaget setengah hidup.

"Ichigo? Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan pose yang sama, kaget.

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya, ngapain kamu di sini?" Ichigo balik nanya. Udah lupa dia sama tujuannya dateng ke sini. Maklumlah, dia kan mengidap short memory akut. *dilindes*

"Hello.. Orange boy! Kamu lupa ya, di sini kan rumah dia. Suka-suka dia dong, mau ada di sini." Jawab Byakuya judes.

"Iya ya." Ichigo mangguk-mangguk. "Lah terus aku ngapain di sini?" tanyanya lagi, tampangnya tambah oon.

"Ya MENEKETEHE!" sahut Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Gitu ya?" Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gatel gara-gara banyak kutunya. "Ya udah deh kalo gitu, pulang dulu ye! Yuk, Byakuya, Rukia." Pamit Ichigo, kemudian melompat keluar.

"Hari yang aneh." Komentar Byakuya, mengutip nama acara di TV Indonesia, sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Aku kirain dia nyariin kamu. Coba dia perhatian, aku restuin deh!"

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, hati Rukia kembali berserakan.

-

-

Setelah kira-kira berjalan selama 50 kilo dari kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo berhenti.

"Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pose berpikir ala Jimmy Neutron, cuma bedanya otaknya nggak segede punya Jimmy, ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Woy, Ichigo!" sapa si babon dari divisi 6, *digebuk* maksudnya Renji. "Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Eh, kamu Renji. Kebetulan nih, aku perlu bantuanmu!" ujar Ichigo meniru Dora.

"Bantuan? Bantuan kayak gimana nih maksudnya?"

"Gini, aku tuh lupa aku ngapain ada di sini." Jelas Ichigo, sambil meneruskan acaranya berpikir.

"Hmm.." Renji ikutan mikir. "Mungkin kita bisa tau, dari barang-barang yang kamu bawa." Saran Renji mantap.

"Tumben kamu pinter! Ya udah, mulai aja." Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, dijajarkan layaknya barang dagangan pedagang kaki lima. Renji pun langsung bertindak sebagai calon pembeli dadakan.

"Hmm.. zanpakuto? Mungkin kamu mau ngereparasi Zangetsu?" tebak Renji sok tau. Ichigo menggeleng. "Hmm.. sandal, baju, dompet, kayaknya nggak."

Renji terdiam sebentar, melihat bungkusan aneh, "Bungkusan apaan nih?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa bungkusan itu. Pake diendus-endus lagi!

TING! Otak Ichigo langsung kembali berfungsi, "Bukaaan!! Bukan apa-apa." Ichigo menarik bungkusan misterius itu dari hidung Renji yang udah mulai muncul tanda-tanda keberadaan sungainya, dan menyembunyikannya kembali. "Btw, thankz deh. Aku udah inget kok! Dadahhh!" Ichigo tancap gas, meninggalkan Renji yang cuma bisa kedap-kedip bingung.

-

-

Rukia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, meratapi nasib malangnya atas selera buruknya. Kok bisa, orang pikun nan bodoh dia sukai??? Walo tampang lumayan bisa membanggakan, tapi kan kalo oon sama aja.

"Rukiaa.." panggil Ichigo, Rukia langsung noleh.

"Ichigo?" lagi-lagi Rukia kaget (perasaan Rukia kagetan mulu deh). Tapi.. begitu inget, tingkah Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu, kembalilah kemarahannya. "Ngapain ke sini?!?" tanyanya galak.

"Kok kamu malah neriakin aku kayak gitu sihh?" Ichigo ikutan emosi. "Udah jauh-jauh nih aku ke sini."

"Emangnya aku minta kamu ke sini apa?" Rukia nggembungin mukanya, terus malingin muka. Persis banget sama Mrs. Puff.

"Ya nggak sih." Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya, kutunya kumat. "Tapi kan aku dateng ke sini demi kamu."

"Demi aku?" Rukia noleh ke Ichigo lagi. Hatinya udah mulai berbunga-bunga. Dari bunga mawar, melati, sampai bunga bangkai aja ada. Tapi.. tunggu dulu, "Kamu pasti cuma maen-maen kan?" selidik Rukia.

"Nggak! Suer samber geledek deh!" Ichigo nagcungin tanda PEACE ke depan muka Rukia, plus efek geledek menyambar-nyambar di belakang punggungnya.

"Terus kamu mau ngapain."

"Aku.. aku.." Ichigo mulai gagap kayak sodara jauhnya, Hyuuga Hinata dari serial Naruto. "Aku cuma mau ngasih ini, kok!"

Disodorkannya bungkusan yang OMG, bentuknya sudah tidak enak dipandang maupun diraba. Rukia yang seneng-seneng aja nerima apapun-yang-penting-dari-Ichigo, ngasih pandangan bingung. Seneng, tapi dalam hati bertanya-tanya, Ichigo kamu mau ngasih sampah apaan sih?

"Buka aja. Itu balesan white day buat kamu." Ichigo bilang dengan suara halus, sehalus sutra belum disetrika.

"Bukannya kamu nggak minat ngasih hadiah white day?" Rukia nanya, sambil mbuka itu bungkusan secara tak manusiawi.

"Ya.. itu kan, aku malu. Lagian ngapain sih perlu diumbar-umbar? Yang penting kan aku sama kamu." Jawab Ichigo jujur.

So sweet, Inner Rukia jerit-jerit. Tapi begitu ngelihat, isi bungkusannya, terbelalaklah mata Rukia yang emang udang belok. "Hmm.. Ichigo ini apaan yaa?"

Ichigo langsung ikutan ngelihat isi bungkusan, bingung. Emangnya Rukia sangat ndeso, sampe-sampe nggak tau coklat putih. Dan ikut terbelalaklah Ichigo melihat isi dari bungkusan itu.

Kotak transparan dengan benda ptih kental menempel memenuhi dasar kotak. Ichigo cengo. "OMG, kok bisa jadi kayak gini? Padahal tadi bentuknya masih coklat putih kelinci!" jerit Ichigo histeris.

Maka terharulah seorang Kuchiki Rukia, sampe segitunya kah, Ichigo milihin hadiah white day buatnya? Sampe milih bentuk kelinci segala, pikir Rukia GR.

"Nggak papa kok, selama itu tulus ikhlas, aku nerima kok!" Rukia mamerin senyum 5 jarinya, yang bikin Ichigo kebelet pipis, eh bukan pengen meluk tuh cewek.

"Thankz ya, Ruk."

"Sama-sama. Makasih juga, yah.. Ichi-koi!" dengan genitnya Rukia nyium pipi Ichigo. Bikin muka tu cowok merah kayak tomat kematengan.

-

-

Sementara Byakuya…

"Ihh.. kok dicium sih? Aku yang kakaknya aja kagak pernah!" Byakuya marah-marah gak jelas, ngintipin dari pintu kamar Rukia. Pake acara nggigitin sapu tangan pula.

-

-

FIN

Hueee… Aneh yaa? Jayus yaa? Gomen deh, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic model kayak gini. One-shot pula! Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati.

Silahkan klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini. Ya? Ya? Ya?


End file.
